


Sex Scene

by NotYetLostFaith



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYetLostFaith/pseuds/NotYetLostFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been at this a while now... Does the title not say it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note-Goodness knows where this came from. My muse tried so hard to give this a plot but her smutty twin won in the end. Basically this is just two adults having a lot of fun with nothing more than each other and a desk. Enjoy :D (no judgement will be passed if you are kind enough to comment) NYLF xx

Kate moaned as Rick confidently rolled his tongue around her swollen sensitive clit.

Her back arched without her permission, pushing her aching centre ever closer to him.

She felt him grin.

"Enjoying yourself Detective?" Rick asked before nipping at the inside of her thigh, making her gasp, and soothing it with a sucking kiss.

"Rick." She whimpered, her hands fisting tightly against the wood of his desk. "Please."

Rick groaned, she knew what hearing her beg did to him, and pulled her closer, his huge hands bracketing her hips, sliding her closer to the edge so her could reach her better from his place in his desk chair.

"Is that a yes, Kate?" He asked breathily, the exhaled air hitting her just where she wanted him.

"Yes." She cried. "Please Rick."

Never one to disappoint a lady, Castle immediately drew her pulsing clit into his mouth and sucked, hard.

Kate cried out wordlessly, writhing in place, one of her hands moving to clutch the back of his head, holding her to him.

Rick flicked his tongue back and forth against the trapped flesh, making Kate's spine arch so spectacularly he thought she may break.

"Rick." She whimpered.

Castle pulled back, releasing her with an obscene pop, letting her breathe for a moment while her back slowly made its way back into contact with the wood below her.

"You're dripping Kate." He smiled, running a feather light finger across her perineum up to just shy of entering her.

Kate groaned at the contact.

"Have you been this wet all day?"

"Castle. Please. Stop teasing me." Kate begged. "Can't take it."

Castle smiled.

"You need me to slide my fingers into you, Kate? To touch you deeper than anyone else ever has? To bring you to your screaming climax? To let you grip my fingers tight, keeping them deep inside while your ride it out?"

Kate whimpered loudly, trying to close her legs to alleviate some of the pressure there but Rick held her thighs spread.

He gently eased his finger tip into her and felt her clench around it instantly.

"Wow. You are close."

"Please!" Kate moaned.

Rick chuckled and moved his finger tip out.

"No, Rick, please." She begged frantically.

"Easy Kate." He soothed, kissing her pubic bone gently. "I'll take care of you Baby."

Kate's toes curled behind his back and he could feel the tension in her calf muscles as they rested on his shoulders.

Without further warning, Rick thrust two of his fingers deep inside her and set a devastating pace while Kate's spine snapped into a curve, a near scream tearing its way from her throat.

"Good?" Rick asked, working his hand in and out of her at near inhuman speed.

Kate was past forming coherent responses, reduced now to only wordless cries.

Castle felt her walls start to flutter.

"Nearly there Baby?" He asked knowingly, a teasing lilt to his voice that she would have glared at in any other circumstances.

"Yes." She hissed, her hips bucking, meeting his hand with every forward thrust. "Please!" She cried.

Kate was just about to hit the point of no return when Rick pulled his fingers out and sat back.

Kate groaned at the loss but took a moment to gather her senses enough to work out what had just happened.

"I hate you." She panted.

Rick chuckled.

"No you don't." He smiled.

"You said you'd take care of me." She murmured.

Rick leaned forward once more and smoothed his hands up and down her thighs gently, reassuringly.

"I will. I'll take care of you Sweetheart, I'll take you over the edge and push you until you fall, I promise." He gently kissed the inside of her thigh. "I'll take you there. Just, let me have my fun first."

Kate groaned.

"I can't take it for much longer." She warned him softly.

"I know." He stood and slowly leaned over her to kiss her gently. "Not long now, I promise."

Kate nodded languidly and pulled his head back down to hers to kiss him again.

Castle pulled back slowly before sinking back into his original position.

"Ready?" He asked gently, slowly pulling her legs apart.

Kate hummed as she nodded.

Rick kissed both of her thighs before slowly running the flat of his tongue from her entrance up to her clit in one long swipe.

Her hips followed the movement, tiny involuntary sounds coming from her.

"Rick. Please. I don't think I can take it."

Rick smiled.

"Patience Kate. I've got you." He gently applied pressure to her clit with his teeth and Kate jumped as if she'd been shocked, crying out as she did.

"Mmm, Rick, please."

Rick groaned, the vibrations going straight through Kate, making her moan.

"Do you want to come Kate? Do you want me to let you come?"

Kate cried out, arching away from the table, desperate to bring her dripping, aching centre into contact with his talented mouth.

"What's the magic word, Kate?"

"Please!" She cried out loudly.

"Good girl." Rick chuckled before fastening his lips around her clit and sucking while thrusting his fingers back into her hard and fast.

Kate screamed out her release mere moments later but Rick carried on, not satisfied with bringing her to climax only once.

Kate convulsed as her body fell apart, coming against his hand and into his mouth a further three times, before she collapsed against the desk, panting, sweaty and spent.

Castle stroked her thighs gently, helping to bring her back down to earth.

Several minutes later, she's lucid enough to prop herself up on her elbows and smile at him brightly.

"Thank you."

Rick chuckled.

"You're more than welcome Detective. I think we both enjoyed ourselves."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you…?" She trailed off as Rick shook his head.

"It was touch and go for a while but no, I have slightly more self control than that."

Kate giggled.

"You want me to take care of it for you?" She asked sweetly.

Castles' eyes slammed shut.

"Thanks but I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Kate moved to sit up slowly.

Rick gently eased his hands under her back to help pull her up before holding them there while she looped her arms around his shoulders.

"And what's that?"

Rick smiled.

"I was planning on fucking you senseless actually." He told her matter-of-factly, revelling in how her breathing hitched and her eyes lids fluttered. "Would you be up for that?"

Kate chuckled breathily.

"You may need to give me a minute."

Rick chuckled, gently kissing her stomach.

"I can do that."

Rick laid his cheek against Kate's stomach and just took the moment to breathe her in, while Kate gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rick?"Kate asked almost shyly a moment later.

"Yeah?" He murmured, pulling back far enough to see her.

She smiled at him, eyes bright, cheeks still flushed pink from her multiple climax.

"Take me to bed."

Rick chuckled.

"My desk not good enough for you any more Beckett?" Rick teased even as he stood and slid his hands under her thighs to hoist her up.

Kate chuckled as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Always."


End file.
